Eternal Battles 4: return to FFVII
by sephorth
Summary: After Sam left Emmy a old freind of his takes his place and comes to FF7. When they arrive they find a man is after Sam's life. How far is he willing to go to get his revenge?
1. The Return

Yep it's back, after two other stories it's come back to Final Fantasy 7, Eternal Battles! But if you haven't been following the stories the beginning will be confusing.

Chapter 1: the return.

It's been five years since Sam left, five years since Cloud and Yuffie jumped in after him. Emmy a friend of Sam has taken his place, due to the fact he left because he couldn't kill a friend. So the new group, Emmy, Amanda, Cloud, Yuffie, Cody, Angelina, and Sora, deiced to go ahead with out Sam to the next world, only hoping that he'd be there.

(Nebliem)

A black portal opened and Emmy, Amanda, Cloud, Yuffie, Cody, Angelina, and Sora stepped out.

Amanda: Emmy you look different!

Emmy's hair hand changed to silver and her muscles were a little bigger, and her eyes were ice cold blue, but other wise she looked like her self.

Cody: is it me or did you change into something that looks alot like Sam?

Emmy: I did.

Cloud: guys….

Amanda: why?

Cloud: guys……

Emmy: to look stronger.

Cloud: GUYS!

Emmy: what?

Cloud: Yuffie we're home..

Yuffie looked around.

Yuffie: Nebliem……

Angelina: you're joking……right?

Yuffie: this is our home.

Cloud: Tifa!

Cloud ran toward Tifa's house and the group followed. Cloud banged on the door.

: HOLD ON A MINUTE!

A few seconds later the door opened and there stood Tifa.

Tifa: Cloud……

Cloud hugged Tifa.

Tifa: you're alive……

Cloud: I'm so glad to see you.

Tifa: jerk!

Cloud: huh?

Tifa: you ran through with out even saying good bye!

Cloud: I'm sorry..

Tifa: where's Sam?

Amanda: he left when he couldn't kill a freind...

Emmy: I took his place.

Tifa: he told me about that.

Emmy: you mean he was here?

Tifa nodded.

Tifa: he stayed with me for about a year until about a week ago he told me he had some bussiness to take care of, and that he'd be back in a month at the lastest. I asked him what it was but he said he couldn't tell me, but he'd show me when he got back. please come in side.

They all went inside and sat in the living room.

Tifa: Cal come here!

A few seconds later a kid with blond spiky hair, red eyes, and looked about 5 years old came into the room.

Cloud: what the!

Cal: hell?

Tifa: Cal just because you hear that come out of Cid doesn't mean you use it!

Cal: sorry…

Cloud: he's your son!

Cloud got up and he had a face of pure anger.

Cloud: where's the father so I can kill him!

Tifa: he's in this room…

Cloud looked around.

Cloud: I'm the only other guy that's been here before in this room!

Tifa: exactly.

Cloud: he's mine?

Tifa: yep…

Cloud: I'm sorry I haven't been around much.

Cal: no problem….. at least now I know you weren't killed by a frog monster..

Cloud: you told him a frog killed me?

Tifa: I was mad……

Yuffie: how did Wutai do with out it's leader?

Tifa: A man named Himura took over and it's grown alot, it's actully more powerful than it was before the war with Shinra.

Yuffie: good, I was scared that it would become worse.

Cloud: so, where is everyone?

Tifa: Barret is still in Kalm, and Cid, Shera, and Red, are in the same place they were, Sephiroth and Marlene live here in Kalm, Vincent and Aeris moved to Costa De Sol, and Reeve runs Gold Sausar.

Cloud: so they finally showed up?

Tifa: yeah married too.

Cloud: I bet Barret wasn't too happy about that.

Tifa: nope.

Cloud: well I think we need to get the group back together...

Tifa: I'll call Cid...

( 3 days later)

Everyone stood or sat in the living room of the Shinra mansion, Cloud was telling the group what had happened since Sam, Yuffie, and Cloud had left.

Cloud: so that's how it goes.

Barret: you're saying... that you've been to other worlds?

Cloud: yeah... it was something to remember.

Sephiroth: Sam called me yesterday night and told me he wanted me to meet him at the City of the Ancients and to bring all of you.

Emmy: he knew we were coming?

Sephiroth: apparently yes.

There was a flash of light and Whitney stood next to Emmy, and in a flash Vincent had pulled out his Death Pentaly and aimed it right at Whitney's head.

Cloud: calm down she's with us... she's what gave Sam the powers he has and what guides him.

Whitney: even thou I'm no longer in his head I can still hear his thoughts at times... and I think he can hear mine but I"m sure it only works if we're on the same world.

Angelina: what would explain it.

Cid: well what the hell we standing around here for we going to see him or what?

Yuffie: hell yeah!

The group packed their things and walked out to the Slip Stream and took off for The City of the Anceints.

( 3 hours later )

They landed outside of the City and walked in to the crossroads.

Cloud: wonder where he is?

A ghostly whisper anwsered Cloud's question.

: go below...

Amanda: do you think it means the city under this were Aeris died?

Aeris: I think that's what it meant.

Vincent: then lets go.

They walked to the house where the stairs were to find them open, so they decended down and walked over to the pillar leading to the Alter where Sephiroth killed Aeris, there was a man with his back turned to them kneeling down on one knee, he had on a long black leather trench coat, long silver hair, a masumane rested against the side of the alter, and a black angel wing coming out of his back.

: I was wondering how long it would take you to get here...

The man stood up and turned toward them.

Emmy: Sam!

Emmy jumped up the pillars and landed in front of Sam and hugged him tightly.

Emmy: I missed you so much... you're...a big jerk you know that?

Sam: I'm sorry I left... I just could bring myself to...kill her...

Amanda: well it turned out alright in the end.

Sam: you are still alive...

Sora: when I killed Ansem, she snapped outta it... but what I really wanna know is... what were you doing with those heartless?

Sam: I used them to leave the world... then I killed them off... sorry about how I talked back there... I kinda got lost in the moment.

Cloud: so do you know what the problem is this time?

Sam: sadly yeah...

Yuffie: what do you mean sadly?

Sam: Jenova... the one that controled Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: but when I killed the first Jenova it should have wipped out all the others!

Sam: right... but she had human in her too... and some Ancient which... sadly saved her from it...

Sephiroth: damn her...

Sam: but that's not all... she's got a new puppet...

Cody: who?

Sam: she went to my world... and found someone I loved... and injected her with Jenova cells, Anceint, and Pre- Ancinet cells, and bathed her in mako... she's at least 20 times stronger... than...

Vincent: than who?

Sam: Semroth.

Barret: what? are you saying this girl could tackle Semroth?

Sam: I am...

Cody: who's Semroth?

Angelina: yeah?

Sam: A fusion between Sephiroth and myself... it's what we used to destroy Chaos...

Sephiroth: how do you know all this?

Sam: because... Jenova told me...

Cody: she told you? why?

Sam: because she wished for me to join them...

Cid: bitch... what'd you say to her...

Sam: I told her that I had no wish to aline myself with a ugly ass ceature like herself... that pissed her off... needless to say.

Sephiroth: do you know where they are?

Sam: yeah... but we'll need the porta earings again... they have an army of dragons protecting them.

Sephiroth: good thing I kept them...

Sephiroth pulled out the two pairs of earings.

Sam: Whitney... since you went into Emmy and gave her what I had does that make her Pre- Anceint?

Whitney: it does...

Sam: then Seph give Emmy and Aeris the other pair.

Seph handed Emmy and Aeris one of the earings in the pair and explained how to use them.

Amanda: so where we headed?

Sam: to Northern Crater.

Emmy: figures...

Sam: if we can... I want to try to break the hold Jenova has on the girl...

Cloud: a freind of yours is a freind of ours... we'll do or best to get her back.

Sam: thanks Cloud.

The group got back into the Slipstream and took off for Icicle Inn.

(A/N: I know it's moving fast but I need to get somewhere before I can slow down. Will the porta Earings be enough? will they break the hold on the girl who is being controled by Jenova?

what connection does she have with Sam? And most importantly... what is the girl's freak'n name! You'll find out hopefully in the next chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl He Left Behind

I don't own FF-7 but I do own Sam, any other people in this story own themselves...

Chapter 2: The Girl He Left Behind

The group had landed in the Inn and started up the mountian and were soon to reach the house near the top.

Cloud: so Sam.. who's the girl that Jenova's got?

Sam: I do not wish to talk about it... just know... I.. will not be able to fight her.

Barret: why the hell not you're one of the strongest people around!

Sam: because... she's my future wife...

Emmy: she's you're what?

Sam: I left her on Earth... we are engaged...

Cloud: but aren't you like 15 on your world?

Sam: love transends age...

Aeris: so who old is the lucky girl?

Sam: thriteen...

Cloud: little young?

Sam: not for me... plus like'm young..heh.

They reached the house and went in and sat on the couch, as the owner came into the room.

Owner: ah you guys again this is what your third trip here?

Cloud: yeah.

Owner: as always you are welcome to spend the night...

Cloud: thanks.

The owner walked back to his room.

Sam pulled a photo out of his trench coat and looked at it. Cloud leaned over and looked at it.

Cloud: who's that... she's hot...

Tifa grunted.

Sam: she's the girl Jenova has...

Cloud: I see why you like her...

Sam: she's... like no other... but what sucks... is since I have started traveling from world to world... I have forgotten my past on Earth... the only reason I remember somethings about her is because of the photo.

Cloud: you'll remember it all when you see her... like when Yuffie mentioned that girl Lindsey, you remembered everything about her...

Sam: yeah... I don't even remember her name...

Cloud: it'll come to you.

Vincent: I suggest we rest...

Cloud: good idea.

After a few minutes everyone settled down and driffed off to sleep.

(Sam's Dream)

Sam opened his eyes to find he was standing in a grassy feild with rolling hill and large mountains surrounding the whole thing in the distance, and flowers of every color covered the feild.

: I see you finally came...

Sam turned to face the voice to find a girl. She had long dark brown hair, green eyes with yellow surrounding the pupil, she wore a black sleevless shirt with a red dragon on the front, long black pants, and had a sword about 6 feet long shaped like the buster sword but it was red with a black dragon twirling around the blade at her side.

Sam: long time no see...

: you left without a word...

Sam: I didn't have time to call you...

: you were choosen I know... my Prince Charming...

Sam's eye twitched a few times.

Sam: I am not...a Prince charming...

: you're mine...

Sam: I don't think this is a socail call... being that we're in a dream and all...

: you'd be right... as you know... Jenova has taken my body... I want you to kill me...

Sam: you cannot ask me to do that... I told you once before I would not hurt you even if it meant my death.

: Sam...

Sam: we're not gonna hurt you until we know there's no other way and I will not be a part of it, if it comes to killing you...

: it's time for you to get up.

Sam: wait...

: what is it my love?

Sam: I've forgotten everything about my Earth life... besides a few things... sadly one of those things I forgot was your name...

: it is Tarah... I will see you soon... I love you...

Sam: I love you too.

The feild they stood in caught fire and the flame surrounded Sam the he woke up in a cold sweat. Sam got up and went into the living room to find Vincent and Cid sitting at a table playing cards, he walked over and pulled up a chair and sat down.

Vincent: dream?

Sam: you read me like a book.

Cid: he reads everyone like that.

Cid: I'm going outside for a smoke and some air, care to join me?

Vincent: I will.

Sam: me too.

The three of them got up and walked outside and leaned against the house.

Sam: you can't see the stars this good anywhere else...

Cid took out a ciggartte and lit it.

Sam: can I have one?

Cid gave Sam one who put it in his mouth and Cid lit it.

Vincent: may I...try one?

Cid: I never thought you'd say that...

Cid handed him one and lit it also, and at the same time they all took a puff.

Sam: so... why do you like these?

Cid: hell if I know!

Vincent: it tastes like peperment.

Cid: CRAP you got the flavored one!

Sam: they have...

Vincnet: flavored ciggarttes?

Cid: yeah... and lucky Mr. Vampire got the one flavored one in the pack...

Sam: hahaha... is Little Cidy mad because he didn't get his peperment Ciggarttee?

All three of them laughed at that.

Sam: can I tell you two something?

Vincent: sure...

Cid: shoot kid.

Sam: you have to promise not to tell anyone...

Cid: my mouth's sealed.

Vincent: as is mine.

Sam: Tifa told you I stayed with her for about a year correct?

Vincnet: she did.

Sam reached in his pocket and pulled out a gold ring.

Cid: you...two were... married?

Sam: about four months after I started staying with her... really I've been here since about three days after I left her in the first place... time slows when you're in other worlds...

Cid: about... five years you've been here and didn't tell us?

Sam: yes... I went to see Tifa and she was so sad when she found that Cloud did not return with me... I stayed with her... for a while... we... got attacted then... well...

Vincent: Cal is yours not Cloud's isn't he?

Sam: he is... well I left before I knew she was pregant... when I came back she told me everything... then we got married four months later we didn't want you guys to know... not until a week from now... it would have been one year since we got married...

Vincent: what about the girl Jenova has? are you not engaged to her?

Sam: I am... but when I lost Whitney I lost the abillty to travel from world to world... I used the heartless one last time to go to another world... and I ended up here... I never thought they would come here again so I decided to settle down... what a foolish mistake that was...

Tifa: it wasn't foolish...

The three of them turned to see Tifa standing against the corner.

Sam: Tifa...

Tifa walked over to Sam and leaned back against him.

Tifa: you two better not tell Cloud... I will...when I think the time is right.

Cid: we won't say a word...

Vincent: he shall not hear it from me.

Sam: Tifa...

Tifa: ssshhh... I know... I knew this might happen... you warned me... but I'm not sad... I got to be with you... it's something...

Sam kissed the top of Tifa's head.

Cid: so... what will you do when you get the girl back?

Sam: I'm gonna try to send everyone from my world back... I've got so many... I'll send them back where I know they're safe.

Vincent: that would be the best thing to do...

Tifa: oh look!

The four of them looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star fly across the sky.

Vincent: a sign of good luck.

Sam: I hope you're right.

Sam threw down his ciggartte and stumped it out.

Sam: I remember her name...

Vincnet: what is it?

Sam: Tarah...

Cid: sure it ain't Terra?

Sam: I'm sure... just don't say that around her...

Cid: why?

Sam: good or evil she'll rip your head off for it...

Cid: you're joking right.

Sam: do I look like I'm joking...

Cid: just for calling her Terra?

Sam: yeah... she hates it.

Vincent: as much as I hate being called Vinny?

They all laughed at that.

Sam: we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow... I suggest we go to bed.

Cid and Vincent put out their ciggarttes and they all walked back inside and went to bed.

(A/N: I know not much action but a few surpises no? How will Cloud react to Tifa and Sam's relationship? Will Sam be able to send his freinds home once this is over? And will he even have to send them all home? those who don't get that last question... well... just think about it... (I love being cryptic)


	3. Chapter 3: I Don’t Remember him Being so

I do not own FF7, and everyone but Sam owns themselves... I own Sam... me no one else... YAY! I own something finally!

Chapter 3: I Don't Remember him Being so Cocky

(morning)

Sam sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Then climbed out of bed and walked outside and leaned against the wall next to the door and looked off toward the direction the sun was going to rise from soon. Not long after the door opened and Cloud walked out.

Sam: good morning.

Cloud: good morning to you too.

Cloud leaned against the wall next to Sam.

Cloud: I heard... what you said last night...

Sam: huh?

Cloud: about Tifa and you.

Sam: Cloud... I'm sorry... it's just...

Cloud: thank you...

Sam was shocked.

Sam: for?

Cloud: you took care of her... the kid probably wasn't you idea but all things happen for a reason... you just have to expect it.

Sam: I'm glad you don't want to kill me...

Cloud: even if I did I wouldn't try because you'd kick my ass.

They both laughed at that.

Sam: lets get everyone up and go.

They headed back inside.

(6 hours later)

The group had got everything together and left, and had reached the end of the cave right before the top of Northern Crater.

Sam: the last little bit of the crater climb is right after this right?

Cloud: yeah.

Sam: then Seph it's time we got ready...

Sephiroth pulled out a pair of Porta Earrings and handed them to Emmy then took out the other pair hand one of the earring in the pair to Sam.

Sam: before we fuse... Super Pre-Ancient 3...

A gold aura surrounded them, their muscles slowly began to grow, small and medium sized pieces of the floor began to break off and rise into the sky, their hair grew down to their knees and it was spiky, their eyes turned red with black dots in the center. Finally their muscles stopped growing, and the rocks fell back to the floor.

Cody: cool...

Sephiroth put the earring on his left ear and Sam put his on his right. They both glowed with a light blue light then were pulled toward each other, their stomachs met and there was a flash of light.

When the light faded everyone saw the fused warrior.

The fused Sephiroth and Sam had long spiky blond hair that went down to their knees, it's muscles were twice as big as SPA 3's, it's eyes were also ice blue, on it's back it had one black angel wing, and it's sword was about 3 times bigger than Sephiroth's masumane.

Barret: never thought I'd see him again.

Semroth: you say that as if it were a bad thing.

Emmy: I guess it's our turn then Aeris.

They put the earring on opposite ears and they both glowed with a light blue light then were pulled toward each other, their stomachs met and there was a flash of light. the light slowly faded to show the fused Aeris and Emmy.

She had long dark brown hair, her muscles were twice as big as Cloud's, and their eyes were brown.

Cloud: and what do we call you?

: Emris

Cody: sounds cool..

Semroth: let's go before we use up all our time... we do only have 30 mins.

The group walked out of the Cave and one by one climbed up the side of the cliff. once they all were at the top they walked across the ledge to over look the crater.

Cloud: where are the dragons?

Semroth: in the sky...

Cloud: yeah I know but where?

Semroth: clouds...

Cloud: it's Cloud...

Semroth: no you idiot they are IN the clouds!

As Semroth finished his sencetance Thousands of Dragons flew down outta the sky at them.

Semroth: I'll take them on first if I fail Emris you'll go.

Emris: fine... but I want a crack at Jenova.

Semroth: this should be fun...

Semroth drew his sword then flew up at the dragons, one of them flew right at him and tried to head butt him but Semroth moved to the side and as it passed stuck out his sword and it flew right into it cutting it in half. Three more stopped in place and opened the mouths. Heat seemed to gather in their mouths and a red glow came from their throats.

Semroth: anyone want fried Semroth?

A fireball flew out of each of the dragons mouths right at Semroth who spun around while he had his sword sticking out and hitting the fireballs back at the Dragons blowing off their heads. A dragon flew up behind Semroth and slashed at him with it's Claws but Semroth dodged spun around and cut into the Dragon's throat. After the Dragon fell all over the remaining Dragons stopped and opened their mouths toward Semroth.

Semroth: I guess they want fried Semroth more than I thought...huh... wonder if I taste good fried?

About 900 fireballs flew toward Semroth.

Semroth: dodge or throw back dodge or throw back so hard to choose.

The fireballs were only about 7 feet from him.

Semroth: throw back!

Semroth sent out a wave of energy that caused the Fire balls to reflect towards the dragons most were hit only 15 remained.

Semroth: I'm so good I scare myself.

Cloud: I don't remember him being so cocky...

Semroth: what I can't have WOA!

A dragon flew from behind Semroth and wrapped his wings around him and started dropping toward the ground.

Dragon: if I'm going down I'm taking you with me!

Semroth: you talk?

Semroth let out another burst of energy the made the dragon holding him burst into bloody chunks covering Semroth in red dragon blood.

Semroth: this could seriously effect the ladies factor...

The remaining 14 dragons flew toward Semroth.

Semroth: bored now... scatter shot...

Semroth raised his left hand above his head and 14 black energy orbs flew out of it each hitting the last Dragons, exploding, and leaving nothing of their existence. Semroth floated back down to the group.

Cody: dude... I wish I could do that...

Barret: you ain't the only one...

Semroth: we are going to wait till we separate again... Sam has something he must use with Tarah.

Cloud: alright.

The group sat and rested until Semroth and Emris glowed with a blue light a separated again.

Sam: let's go...

They slowly walked down the side of the Crater till they came to a small canyon. The cliffs on the side were black with blue crystals sticking out of them, and the ground glowed with pools of green mako. They stopped when they noticed someone standing about 100 feet in front of them with their back turned to them.

: it's about time... Samuel...

Sam: T...Tarah?

The person turned toward them, it was the girl from Sam's dream expect instead of long dark brown hair it was long and silver, and her eyes were ice cold blue.

Tarah: how long has it been?

Sam: to me... about 14 or 15 years... you I don't know...

Tarah: about 5 years...

Sam: I know you're not my Tarah... Jenova's got a hold on her... you...are Jenova.

Tarah: ah you are the smart one aren't you... just because I have control over her doesn't mean I don't have her memories...

Sephiroth: get out of her Jenova...

Tarah: Sephiroth my dear child... come back to me...

Sephiroth: I am not your child...

Tarah: why do you aline yourself with these weak humans my son?

Sephiroth: these weak humans are my family... and my friends... and I am not your son.

Tarah: feh... friends...

Sam stepped in front of the rest of the group.

Sam: Jenova... what if I gave you an even more powerful body in exchange for the one you are in now?

Tarah: who?

Sam: me.

Tarah started laughing.

Tarah: don't make me laugh... you are no where near as strong as her...

Sam: that's what you think... but if you won't leave her through a deal... then I will force you out...

Tarah: and just how...are you going to do that?

Sam: you'll wish you never found out...

Sam took his wedding ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto his ring finger, then raised it into the air. The Sky opened up and A large black orb flew down and hit Sam, making a black dome over him.

Tarah: interesting…

Soon black sparks began to crackle off the dome and the ground around it started cracking. About after 30 seconds the Dome shrank and seemed to surround Sam. The black energy faded into him and there was a flash of light. When it faded Sam stood there but he was different. His hair was black, spiky and down to his knees, the colored part of his eyes were blue-green, his muscles where about three times as Semroth's when he was in SPA-3, he also had one black angel wing coming out of the left side of his back, and his sword's blade had turned pure black.

Tarah: what is this?

Sephiroth: that's new…

When Sam spoke his voice sounded harsh and rough.

Sam: it's SPA-4...

Tarah: really I guess you think you can get me outta her?

Sam: no I don't think I can... I know I can…

Tarah: hahaha.. yeah right.

Sam: well come on then Jenova… let's see what you got…

Tarah: fine…

Tarah flew at Sam and kicked at his waist but he brought down his arm and blocked then swung his other arm and hit her across the face and she went flying into one of the cliffs. Tarah flew out of it and kneed Sam in his Stomach and he slid back a few feet then stopped.

Sam: oh come on you can do better than that…

Tarah: fine you asked for it….

A gold aura surrounded Tarah and her muscles started growing. Small pieces of rock began to lift into the air, and her hair began to flash gold. She began to grow taller from the growth of her muscles and her eyes turned completely white. Her hair turned Goldish-green, and spiked upward, her muscles stopped and were about the size of a wrecking ball, she stood at least five feet over Sam, and her eyes stayed pure white.

Sam: what the?

Tarah: you're girlfriend… isn't human… nor from the planet I took her from… she's form here… well the Ancient's home world really…

Sam: what?

Tarah: every thousand years… A Legendary Super Pre-Ancient is born… guess what? She was born exactly a thousand years after the last LSPA died…

Sam: heh… I knew that…

Tarah: what?

Sam: actually I was counting on you to do this!

Tarah: what!

Sam threw his arms in front of him and pointed them at Tarah.,

Sam: BURN IN HELL JENOVA! MIND REAPER!

A blue orb quickly formed in Sam's hands and launched at Tarah, stopped right before it hit her flew up then came rushing down and hit her in the head. She seemed to spilt and there were two Tarah's one in LSPA and one normal and they where both flung against opposite sides of the canyon.

Sam: now I can tell the difference between the two!

Sam pointed his left hand at the LSPA Tarah.

Sam: say good bye to her body bitch!

A red orb flew outta Sam's hand and hit the powered up Tarah and it sank into her chest.

Tarah: hah I'm still alive!

She stood up and took out her sword, then charged at Sam. Sam turned over his left hand where the plam was facing toward the sky.

Sam: that's what you think bitch!

Sam snapped his figners and Tarah exploded, when the smoke cleared there was nothing left of her. Sam returned to his normal form and walked over to Tarah. The rest of the group ran over to him, and Sam picked up Tarah.

Cloud: is she alive?

Sam: yes, I'll cure her once we get back to the cabin.

They began to walk back.

Cody: just one question Sam.

Sam: what is it?

Cody: since when can you do the SPA-4 thing?

Sam: the ring that I got when I married Tifa.

Tifa: Sam they don't...

Cloud: yes we do.

Tifa: you...know?

Cloud: I overheard you guys talking the other night... it's ok I'm not mad.

Tifa: do you still love me?

Cloud: always will.

(6 hours later)

The group had made it back down to the cabin and Sam had lied Tarah in one of the bed, cured her, then went back into the living room with the rest of the group.

Cloud: how is she?

Sam: she's fully healed... I think she's dreaming...

Sephiroth: so she's gonna be my sister in law right?

Sam: yeah.

Cloud: have you thought about where you're going to stay when you finish all this?

Sam: I have... I'm going to return to the world I came from... this world, I belong here... it's my home.

Cody: well we'll help you get through the rest of the worlds.

Sam shook his head.

Sam: no you will not... when Tarah wakes up I'm sending you all home... and going back to what I was chosen to do.

Whitney appeared next to Emmy.

Whitney: does that mean?

Sam: get back in me...

Whitney walked over to Sam and sank into him.

Sam: I'll never get use to that.

Emmy: so what are we suppose to do? Sit back and go about our lives knowing our friend is out there fighting god knows what!

Sam: tell you what... before I come back here I'll come home... I gotta tell my mom I'm alright... I don't wanna give her grey hair from worrying about me.

Cody: I'll tell her I saw you when we get back.

Sora: what about me and Angelina?

Sam: if you want Sora... I can give you your own past in my world...

Sora: if it means I can be with Angelina then yes.

Sam: when you go through it'll be done, and you'll have cloths that aren't so...

Sora: weird looking?

Sam: yeah.

Amanda: what happens if you never return?

Sam: it means I went out fighting till my last breath.

Cody: you better come back.

Sam: I will.

Cloud: hey do you think you're friend in there will recognize you?

Sam: like this no... I'll change...

There was a flash of light, and then it cleared a boy with dark brown hair down to his shoulders, and hazel eyes with red surrounding the pupil stood in Sam's place.

Tifa: who the hell?

Cloud: that's what Sam really looks like.

Sam: how do I look?

Barret: like a little teenager.

Sam: little? you call 149 pounds, and 5'9 feet tall little?

Barret: ok big teenager.

Vincent: this is not the form I expected...

Sam: what'd you expect?

Vincent: you to be more...

Sam: muscular?

Vincent: the way you fight... in your other form yeah... I did.

Just then the Owner of the cabin walked in.

Owner: your friend is waking up.

Sam: thank you...

Sam got up and walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed Tarah was in.

(A/N: yeah cliffhanger... not much of one... I think but still. Is Sam going to stay in FF 7 when he finishes the rest of the worlds? Will Tarah allow him to leave her? Can Sam bring himself to part with his friends? And is there something far worse than Jenova ahead of them? you'll find out... later...maybe...alot later... I HATE SCHOOL...)


	4. Chapter 4: Departure

I don't own FF 7 and everyone else owns themselves besides Sam I own him.

Chapter 4: Departure

Sam sat on the edge of the bed Tarah laid on, and her eyes slowly opened.

Tarah: where am I?

Sam: safe.

Tarah leaned up and saw Sam.

Tarah: S...Sam? Is this a dream?

Sam: I hope not...

Tarah reached out and pulled Sam into a hug.

Tarah: I missed you so much where have you been for the past five years?

Sam: you wouldn't believe me if I told you...

Cloud's head poked around the conner.

Cloud: she ok?

Sam: yeah...

Tarah: he looks like Cloud...

Cloud: maybe because I am...

Tarah: a Cloud look alike... ok...alittle weird...

Sam: no he's not a look alike... he's the real thing.

Tarah: uh-huh... so this is a dream...

Sam pinched Tarah's left cheek.

Tarah: ow! wait... ow?...I felt it.. it's not a dream!

Sam: we're in another world... well FF 7 really...

Tarah: how?

Cloud you don't remember anything?

Tarah: last thing I remember I was going to sleep at home on my planet... then waking up here.

Sam: you were under the control of Jenova...

Tarah: you're joking right?

Sam: no... my guess is she kidnapped you when you went to sleep.

Tarah: I didn't hurt ayone did I?

Sam: no but with the power she gave you, you could have killed us all with not much of a sweat.

Tarah: what did she do to me?

Sam: she put her cells, some of Sephiroth's cells, some of my own, and bathed you in mako...

Tarah: I'm not gonna end up like Sephiroth am I?

Sam: no I forced Jenova out of you then killed her.

Tarah: you killed Jenova?

Cloud: yeah quite a firework show he put on too.

Tarah: I wish I could've seen it...

Sam: everyone is waiting in the other room, you want to meet them?

Tarah: sure.

Sam stood up and helped Tarah outta bed then they walked into the living room. The first person Tarah saw was no other than Sephiroth.

Tarah: it's Sephiroth!

Sephiroth: someone call me?

Tarah: he'll kill us! Cloud get him!

Cloud: umm...

Sam: it's ok Tarah he's good...the only reason he did what he did was because he was under Jenova's control.

Sephiroth: yeah being evil is overrated.

Cid: so this is the great, wonderful, girl you been talking about?

Sam: that's her.

Angelina: Tarah?

Tarah: who are you?

Angelina: it's me Angelina.

Tarah: what the hell are you doing here!

Sam: she was controled by Ansem.

Tarah: the dude from Kingdom Hearts?

Sam: yeah.

Tifa walked up to Tarah.

Tifa: it's nice to finally meet you I've heard so much about you.

Tarah noticed the ring on Tifa's finger.

Tarah: you and Cloud got married after all?

Everyone froze.

Tarah: what?

Cloud: yep we sure did...

Cloud came over and kissed Tifa on the cheek.

Cloud: she's my sweet angel.

Cody: so this is the girl you've been talking about for god knows how long... I see why you like her.

Cloud: so now what do we do?

Sam: we go to Nebliem...

Cid: sounds good, if I can get in touch with Shera she can most likely pick us up from here.

Cloud: if she could pick us up why didn't she bring us here in the first place!

Cid: she was on a bussiness trip and couldn't come home but it's over now and she should be starting home.

Cloud: oh.

Cid took out his PHS and called Shera.

Cid: hey hun, can you come pick us up? I'll turn on the homing becon. I love you too, see ya soon.

Cid hung up the PHS and hit a small red button on the back of it then placed it back in his pocket.

Cid: she'll be here in 10.

Sam: let's wait outside shall we?

The group walked out of the house and sat on rocks outside or leaned against the house.

Sam: oh Tarah I need to show you something.

Tarah: what?

Sam: the form I've been useing.. I can only stay in the form I'm in right now for alittle bit while I'm in other worlds.

Tarah: but you're yourself right now... shouldn't it be the other form that is the limited one?

Sam: it's where this one is.. it's wierd... anyway.

Sam took a few steps forward then there was a flash of light, when it faded Sam had returned to his Sephiroth like form the only thing that remained of Sam's trueself was his face, otherwise everything else looked like Sephiroth, including his eyes.

Tarah: woa.

Sam: what do you think?

Tarah: you look like Sephiroth.

Sam: yeah... being able to look like I want to and being a fan of Sephiroth I choose this form.

An Airship shoot over the top of the Crater and stopped then slowly floated down and landed on a cliff behind the cabin. The group walked up to it and the stair case came down and the doors opened and they walked in. They got into the cockpit and took a seat, Cid took the controls and they took off.

(3 hours later)

Everyone was sitting in the living room of the Shinra Mansion, besides Sam who was standing in the middle.

Sam: I have told you all this already... besides Tarah.. but I'm sending you all home... it's to dangerous here for all of you... Whitney... open it.

A blue portal opened next to Sam.

Cody: I won't forget any of you.

Cody walked through the portal.

Emmy: Sam you better be careful...

Emmy walked through.

Angelina: take care of my brother all of you.

Angelina also walked through.

Amanda: I'll see you around Sam.

Amanda walked through it.

Sora: is it ready?

Sam: yeah you've got a past, you'll appear in your new home... I'll give you Angelina's number.

Sam got a peice of paper and a pen and wrote her number then handed it to Sora.

Sam: take good care of her.

Sora nodded and walked throught, Tarah still sat on the couch.

Sam: your turn Tarah.

Tarah: I'm not going anywhere without you.

Sam: Tarah it's too dangerous...

Tarah: I don't care! I haven't seen you in 5 years! You expect me to go home and wait another 5? I won't do it!

Sam: Tarah please...

Tarah: NO! I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!

Cloud: we'd protect her...it's alot easier than protecting all of them.

Sam: Tarah are you sure... you might never get to go home... I can only open this one portal for now...

Tarah: I am sure I want to be with you.

Sam: alright then... Whitney... close it.

The portal shrank then blinked out of exsitance.

Cloud: so now what?

Sam: we take life as it comes... and get her a weapon...

Sam walked up to Tifa.

Sam: you know what this means right?

Tifa: I know... but it's ok... I've got Cloud.

Cloud: and I'll protect her.

Sam: we still have to get it finalized, but Tifa I want you to know it's not you...

Tifa: it's alright, I understand...

Tarah: what finalized?

Barret: their marriage...

Sam gave him a death glare.

Barret: oppss...

Tarah: marriage? But Cloud and Tifa...

Sam: let me explained.

Sam told the story of what had happened since he was first choosen til Tarah came into the picture.

Tarah: oh...

Sam: I'm sorry Tarah I just thought I wouldn't see you again... to me it's been 25 years...

Tarah: 25 years how you haven't aged a bit and to me it's only been 5!

Sam: when someone who doesn't belong in the world they are in, the other world's time slows.

Tarah: oh...

Vincent: it shocked us as well... when we found out...

Tarah: but why did you just tell me?

Sam: because I needed time to figure out how.

Tifa: same from me telling Cloud but he listened in on Sam, Vincent, Cid, and me talking about Sam and me... and it kinda fell in place.

Tarah: so you two are married...

Sam: only for a short while longer until it's finalized.

Tifa: then you can have him and I can have Cloud.

Vincent: where are you going to stay?

Sam: I'm thinking Wutia... or here in Nebliem... or Cosmo Canyon.. that is if you want to Tarah.

Tarah: I'd like Cosmo Canyon.

Sam: Cosmo it is.

Cid: I'll take everyone where they wanna go in the morning I think we all want a rest.

Sam: Amen to that.

(A/N: all Sam's freinds have returned home... beside the hard headed Tarah (Tar-Ra) not (Terra) who refused to leave Sam. How long will the peace last? Or will it last at all? What dark forces lie ahead? Or what dark forces are already among them? And will they be able to stop whatever it is? You'll find out... eventually...)


	5. Chapter 5: Fight with the Preancient

I don't own FF-7 and Tarah owns herself... but I..I own Sam mwahahaha.. about damned time I owned something don't ya think?

Chapter 5: Fight with the Pre-ancient

( next morning )

Sam's eyes slowly opened to see that it was still dark outside. He moved Tarah's arm from around his waist and got up, slipped on a black shirt, and his black leather pants and walked down stairs to the kitchen. As he was about to enter it he smelled something cooking, then entered and sat at the table.

Sam: up early like always.

Tifa: and your still the first on to the table.

Cloud stepped into the door way.

Cloud: Ah killer bees run Tifa….

Tifa: he still does that?

Cloud: Ah I've been stung…

Sam: yep…Cloud wake up!

Cloud's eyes snapped open and he shook his head.

Cloud: I did it again didn't I?

Tifa: yes… you did…

Cloud came over and sat next to Sam.

Cloud: I hate to bring up this painful subject… but when are you gonna get the divorce finalized?

Sam: I'm not sure…. But It'll be this week… now cloud can we please drop this subject…

Cloud: I didn't mean to cause any emotional pain…

Sam: I know you did not.

Tifa: so what you want Sam?

Sam: two scrambled eggs and a piece of ham.

Tifa: and Cloud?

Cloud: the same.

Tifa: ok.

Tifa turned and started cooking their breakfast. Not long after Tarah slowly walked into the kitchen and sat on the other side of Sam.

Tifa: and what would you like Hun?

Tarah: whatever Sam is having.

Tifa: alright.

Tifa gathered what she needed and started on Tarah's.

Cloud: so do you know what the problem his here?

Sam: no….

Whitney: you could just ask me ya know?

Cloud: isn't she still inside your head Sam?

Whitney: I found a way I can talk out loud.

Sam: you just never stop creeping me out you know?

Whitney: I know.

Sam: so what's my mission?

Whitney: since Cloud and his friends destroyed the last weapons the planet had to make another, stronger set…

Sam: and?

Whitney: someone.. A full blooded Pre-Ancient… that was able to survive the explosion of their home world will come to Earth and start up the new weapons… he wants revenge… on one person on this planet… and he'll kill every last thing on this planet until he gets to him.

Cloud: who's the person he wants dead?

Whitney: Sam.

Sam: what? What'd I do to him!

Cloud: I could be the fact that you killed Chaos thus making the planet explode.

Sam: point taken…

Tarah: he won't get the chance to hurt Sam cuz I'll kill him first.

Tifa: you mean we'll kill him first.

Tarah nodded.

Sam: where's he gonna come at?

Whitney: Midgar ruins.

Sam: after breakfast I'm going… and you are all staying…. No butts… I'll make you stay if I have to.

Cloud: the hell you will…

Tifa: right.

Tarah: you forget… I'm the Legendary Pre-Ancient thing… I'll kick your ass all over the planet before I let you fight him alone…

Cloud: you defiantly…choose a girl with a lot of…

Tifa: rraarrr….

Sam: didn't I thou?

(four hours later)

Everyone had gotten up and had breakfast, then went into the living room and Sam told them about the new threat.

Yuffie: nothing we can't handle…

Barret: like hell we're gonna let some punk ass pre ancient kill our favorite silver haired alien…

Sephiroth: me? It's after Sam thou…

Barret: I was talk'n bout Sam…

Sephiroth: oh….

Barret: don't worry you're the second…

Vincent: we'll take care of this guy just like we did Chaos.

Sam: thanks guys….

Cloud: so when do we leave?

Sam: when ever you want.

Barret: now damn it.

Red: for once I must agree with him…

Yuffie: damn straight.

Cid: what Yuffie said!

Cait Sith: I'm waiting for you guys there… in person…

Sam: well let's go then…

The group packed their bags and got on the Highwind and began flying toward Midgar, currently everyone stood in the cockpit. Sam and Cloud stood at the front and Tarah to Sam's right and Tifa to Cloud's left, everyone else was in their usually spot besides Yuffie who sat against a consol near Vincent.

Cid: there's some big power fluxes coming from Midgar… it's surges of Life stream!

Cait Sith: it's the weapons! They're awake….. Oh my god…

Sam: what?

Cait Sith: Cid Right!

Cid: huh?

Cait Sith: TURN!

Something blue sparkled in the distance and as it came close they noticed it was blue beam, Cid turned the ship hard right and the beam shot right past them blackening parts of that side of the ship.

Cid: holy shit!

Sam: they know I'm coming… I'm leaving the ship you guys keep coming… I'm gonna take a PHS with me… somebody give me one…

Cait Sith: Cid they fired another!

Cid turned the ship hard right again as a red beam shot past them, this time. Sam turned and started to run out of the cockpit.

Vincent: here!

Vincent threw Sam his PHS and he caught it and ran up the stairs onto the deck and jumped off, a blue aura surrounded him and he flew in front of the ship and faster than it toward Midgar making sure he didn't stay directly in front of the ship so they wouldn't get hit by a beam. Just the another blue beam shot past followed by hundreds of small blue, black, and red comet shaped orbs, but they were not aimed at him but at the ship which was about 4 miles behind him. Sam pulled out his PHS and pressed one calling Cloud.

Cloud: hello?

Sam: Cloud they aren't firing at me they're firing at you tell Cid to move his ass! Dump the rest of the Highwind if he wants to make it outta there! You gotta alotta fire coming your way!

Cloud: ok.

Sam hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket and sped up.

(back in the Highwind)

Cloud: Sam says dump the rest of the Highwind if you wanna make it through this!

Cid: my precious Highwind?

Vincent: he know how precious it is you to Cid if he says dump it'd be for a very good reason.

Cid: Right.

Cid pressed a button and the front part of the ship separated from the bigger part, it sped up and the wings folded out. Cid brought the new Highwind close to the ground to keep it out of the range of fire. The bigger part of the Highwind continued forward and soon the beam scrapped along the right side of it leaving a long hole in it, soon after it was pounded by the orbs, and in a blazing glory fell down, as it passed the Ship Cid said.

Cid: goodbye old bird….

The wreckage hit the ground and sent out a shockwave of dirt, dust, and plants before exploding into a giant fireball.

Cid: I'm gonna kill this mother fucker when I see him!

Cid slammed his fist down on a button and the ship shot forward, soon it caught up with Sam and began to pass him.

Sam: what the hell?

Soon they came upon a mountain ridge, on the other side lay Midgar.

Sam pulled out the PHS and dialed Cloud.

Cloud: yeah?

Sam: give the phone to Cid…

Cid: what?

Sam: fly through the valley as long as you can only then come toward Midgar land fast… I'll hold off the weapons while you do.

Cid: got ya… need any help?

Sam: no, tell Cloud to cast shield on the ship… they won't use beams this close to the city…

Cid: got ya.

Sam hung up the phone and flew straight up then over the mountains and came to a stop right over the edge of them, instead of a few weapons there was only one, it had arms like the Ruby weapon, it's shoulders were like the Emerald weapon, it's head was like the weapon killed in Junon and it had a tail like it too, it had wings like the Ultimate weapon, and it's chest and legs were like the Diamond weapon. Sam flew down into the City as he flew toward the Shinra building the Weapon flew up and a Gold barrier covered the city leaving the weapon outside of it. Sam saw a man standing on the front steps of the ruined Shinra HQ and flew down and landed about 8 feet behind him.

Sam: you're the one that wants me dead, right?

: that I am…

The man turned toward him, he had long black hair with two long bangs coming down between his eyes which were red, he wore a black robe like cape and long black pants with black boots, and he wore a long two bladed sword at his side the blades were about 7 feet long, thick and about 4 feet from the top of it to the blade, and both blades where black.

Sam: and what would you're name be?

: Devin…

Sam: so what'd I do to you?

Devin: you killed my wife… my family… my friends and the rest of my people! We had just got our lives back and you took them away again!

Sam: I'm sorry… but if I did not kill Chaos… he would have destroyed the universe…

Devin: that makes it all better then…

Sam: it does?

Devin: No! you idiot!

Sam: so we'll have to fight then?

Devin: unless you're freely give me your life… then yes..

Sam: that ain't happening….

Devin: as you wish….aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

A gold and Black aura surrounded Devin, his muscles quickly grew and his hair became spiky and had a few gold streaks in it. His eyes turned gold and his shirt ripped off, after about 2 minutes he stopped powering up.

Sam: what's this?

Devin: it's half of my transformation…

Sam: Half… to what?

Devin: if you prove a challenge you'll find out…

There was a loud boom and the barrier over the city fell.

Devin: it seems your friends have defeated the weapon…

Sam: musta been easy…

Devin: no… it's power is equal to that of my own.. At the present time…

Sam: musta been my girlfriend…

Devin: sounds interesting…. She one of us?

Sam: heh…far above us….

Devin: I'd like to meet her…. After I kill you….

Sam: heh…. Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

There was a bright flash of light when it faded Sam stood there in his SPA 4 form.

Devin: a 4 eh? Then my current power is not enough….

Sam: really you got more?

Devin: you have no idea….GGAAAARRRRHHH!

A gold aura surrounded Devin and his muscles started growing. Small pieces of rock began to lift into the air, and his hair began to flash gold. He began to grow taller from the growth of his muscles and his eyes turned completely white. His hair turned Goldish-green, and spiked upward, his muscles stopped and were about the size of a wrecking ball, he stood at least five feet over Sam, and his eyes stayed pure white.

Sam: no…way…

Devin: oh yes….

Sam: there is a legendary Pre-ancient born every thousand years! How are you one?

Devin: I'm over a thousand… what do you think?

Sam: how?

Devin: as you know Chaos brought back everyone killed by a Jenova… I was killed by one… at age 23... Long before the other 'first' Jenova came to be… I made the real first one and she turned on me… we fought and in the end we both died…. When Chaos brought those killed by the Jenova…. He brought me back as well…

Sam heard the rest of the group run up behind him.

Sephiroth: he's…a legendary…

Cloud: I thought that was every thousand years…

Sam: it is… but our friend here is over a thousand years old…

Tarah: damn….

Devin: so which one of these beautiful women is your girlfriend…

Tarah: that would be me.

Devin: Sam said to me that you were above us all… do you know what he meant?

Tarah: yeah… I gotta pretty good idea…want me to show you?

Devin: by all means….

Tarah: GGAAAHHH!

A gold aura surrounded Tarah and her muscles started growing. Small pieces of rock began to lift into the air, and her hair began to flash gold. She began to grow taller from the growth of her muscles and her eyes turned completely white. Her hair turned Goldish-green, and spiked upward, her muscles stopped and were about the size of a wrecking ball, she stood about as tall as Devin, and her eyes stayed pure white.

Devin: well… well.. well… you're this generation's Legendary Pre-ancient… how interesting..

Tarah: before you can fight Sam… you gotta get through me….

Devin: fine… but I suggest your friends leave first… wouldn't want to kill them by mistake…

Sam: Tarah….I don't…

Tarah: Sam… no offense… but… we know I stand a chance against him… I'm just like him… I know your powerful… but this would be safer….

Sam: alright….

Devin: Sam leave with the others… I don't want you dieing before I get the chance to kill you.

Sam: fine…

Cloud: are you sure you know what you're doing Sam?

Sam: I'm sure Tarah can hold her own… good luck luv'.

Sam handed Tarah Barret's PHS then the group went back to the Highwind and it floated high up directly over the city.

Tarah: so? Shall we begin?

Devin: let's…

They flew toward each other.

( on the Highwind )

A shockwave was sent out from the steps of the Shinra building tearing up some of the structures in it's path. A blue beam shot down the street from the Shinra Building and slammed into a far building causing a huge explosion, when the dust cleared there was a hole about a mile wide in the plate.

Cid: holy mother of god…

A red crack opened in the plate the hole was on and out if it came wall of fire and smoke. A red beam shot from above the plates and hit the front of the Shinra building the resulting explosion caused it to begin to fall over.

Sam: Cid….

Cid: yeah?

Sam: I think we should get farther away.

Cid turned the ship and they flew to the edge of the mountains, ran out unto a cliff over looking Midgar. The Shinra building hit the sector 5 plate and in a Earth Shattering roar the building and the plate well down onto the sector below that shockwave brought down sector four and half of sector six. Just then Sam's PHS began to ring.

Sam: hello?

Tarah: he's dead…

Sam: really? We're coming down.

(10 minutes later)

They all stood in the in front of where the Shinra building used to be.

Sam: way to go Tarah…. Besides the wrecking of the whole left side of Midgar you did pretty good.

Sam went up to her and kisses her softly on the lips.

: YOU REALLY THINK I'LL DIE THAT EASLY!

Sam broke the kiss with Tarah and everyone looked up in the sky toward the voice. Devin floated there missing his right arm, bloody gashes covered his body. and he was now in a normal super pre-ancient form.

Devin: Tarah as proven I cannot beat her on my own…. But I can still get revenge on those you hold dear!

Sam: oh and how's that?

Devin: by this….

Devin pulled out a black orb from his pants pocket.

Sam: the black materia!

Devin: yes….

Devin's sword appeared in his hands and the blades glowed with a blue light, he spun it around and a blue hole appeared where the sword had been spun.

Sam: what the?

Devin: it's a portal…

Sam: to where!

Devin: the planet you grew up on….

Sam: what? No way you bastard!

Sam flew up as fast as he could but Devin sank through the portal and it closed right before Sam could get to it.

Sam: NNO! DAMN IT! Whitney open a portal!

Whitney: I can't…. he left that other side open… there can only be one portal on one planet at a time or it could cause a dimensional collapse…. Thus ending all life everywhere…

Sam: how long can he keep it open?

Whitney: no more than twenty minutes…

Sam flew down to the group.

Sam: Sephiroth… when you had the power to summon Meteor how long did it take you?

Sephiroth: about…. 15 to 17 minutes….

Sam:….

Tarah: what does that mean?

Sam: it means.. If he summons is right away we'll arrive late…..

Cid: and the mother fucker went to the world you came from right?

Sam: from the planet I grew up on yes….

Cloud: then we'll go to your home world and stop him!

Sam: my planet doesn't have a life stream…..

Red: then how does it exist?

Sam: it's… got it's own way…

(20 minutes later)

Sam: Whitney open it now!

A black portal opened in front Sam.

Sam: what are we waiting for?

The group ran through the portal.

( A/N: I know I'm moving alittle fast… but I had to get them to his planet… How will they fair against Devin the second time? And without the Life stream how will they stop Meteor? Is it simpler than it sounds? Or will someone have to give their life? How will Sam's friends react seeing him after so long? How will his adopted mother act when she sees him and finds he knows the truth about him not being her real son? And how will the Earth react to the appearance of a giant indestructible Meteor barreling down at them? Some of the questions will be answered soon some will have to wait…)


	6. Chapter 6: The Summoning of The End of T

I do not own FF 7, Tarah owns herself BUT I do own Sam… after 5 stories with at least 9 chapters or more.. you'd think you could stop saying the disclaimer…

Chapter 6: The Summoning of The End of The World

The group walked through the portal, into a clearing in some woods, and it was night.

Cloud: do you know where we are?

Sam: yes.. These woods are by my house…

Sam changed back to his normal form, the one he grew up as.

Sam: Whitney… can you give them some…more causal clothes and make Barret's gun arm seem human… until we need to fight.

Whitney: sure want me to cloak their weapons too?

Sam: yeah.

There was a flash of light and almost everyone's clothes had changed, only Sam, Tifa, Aeris and Tarah's stayed the same. Cloud wore a black t-shirt and long black pants, Barret wore a brown sleeveless shirt with long brown pants, Yuffie wore a blue tank top and long green pants, Cid's jacket stayed but the Shinra logo was taken off and under it was a black t-shirt and he wore long brown pants, Vincent wore a black short sleeved shirt with black pants, nothing covered his face and his golden claw was gone, and his eyes had turned a dark blue. Red also stayed the same but his tattoos and the fire on the end of his tail disappeared.

Cloud: I look good in black.

Cid: a lot better than that purple shit you always wear…

Cloud: hey I like those clothes!

Sam: hate to say it Cloud but they do kinda make you look stupid…

Cloud:…

Sam: let's go.

They walked forward about half a mile till they came to a path then walked up it and near the end turned left to facing a house on the beginning of a street.

Sam: that's my house…..wait…

Cloud: what?

Sam: those aren't my parent's cars… CRAP they musta moved! I was afraid of this!

Cloud: so now what?

Sam: I just noticed something…. There's no meteor…

The rest of the group looked up.

Cloud: you're right!

Barret: so this means….

Sam: we might have a chance to stop him before he summons it! Tarah, Seph, and Aeris with me the rest of you wait here!

Sam, Tarah, Sephiroth, and Aeris flew up into the air above the trees.

Seph: how are you going to find him?

Sam: try to sense his energy…

Sam closed his eyes and started to concentrate. Soon he sensed a huge power far off.

Sam: he's in Washington D.C.

Seph: what's that?

Sam: the country I live in is called the United States…. Washington D.C. is it's capital…

Seph: oh….

Sam: let's go!

They all charge up then burst forward flying as fast as they could.

(ten minutes later)

They flew over a small hill and begin to fly over Washington D.C.

Sam: where is he?

Seph: I see something ahead!

They flew up to a dot in the distance and when they got to it they saw it was Devin.

Devin: about time you got here…

Devin turned to face them, somehow he had gotten back his right arm and in the hand was the black materia which was pulsing black.

Devin: five minutes… and the end of your world will be summoned!

Sam: not if I can help it!

Devin: oh but you can't…. you have other problems….

Sam: really what?

Just then two girls appeared next to Devin, there was a jagged D on their forehead.

Sam: Emmy….Angel! You bastard let them go!

Devin: but they don't want to go….right girls?

Angel: I'd never leave you Devin.

Emmy: nor would I….

Devin: you know if it weren't for Angel none of this would have ever happened…

Sam: how's that?

Devin: she's the one that started this whole thing… not on purpose… it was a past life… she's Ludrica's reincarnation…

Sam: Angel is Sephiroth's mother's reincarnation?

Devin: yes… and the dimension gate keeper… and the keeper of the only two Porta earring in existence…

Sam: so that's how she pulled us to that weird place to give us the earrings and save us from being killed by Chaos…

Devin: and if she hadn't… you wouldn't have been able to stop Chaos thus my world…my wife and kids…my people would still be alive…and without her… you would have never had to restore order to the worlds you went to, she messed something up in the time lines there causing those effects… if she didn't exist… none of you would know each other… we wouldn't be here today…

Sam: …. I don't care! I know she didn't do it on purpose! So what if she made me have to do this stuff! If I hadn't I would have never met my friends! Or found out where I'm really from! I'd still be in the dark! I'd rather this life rather than the life I was living… and if she's the cause of it…. Then I'll kick you ass and take her back along with Emmy, you….son.. of…a BITCHHHHHHHH!

There was a flash of light and Sam was in his SPA 4 form.

Devin: you'd hurt them?

Sam: I can just move outta the way and come straight for you….

Angel: if you want Devin you gotta go through us first.

Sam: guys… you go after Devin… I'll take care of these two if you get the black materia from him crush it right away we only have four minutes left!

Sam flew toward Devin and Emmy and Angel moved in the way. Sam kicked out at Emmy who dodged to the left, Angel sent a roundhouse kick to Sam's side sending my flying but he caught himself then flew back at Emmy punching her in the stomach then delivering on of his own roundhouse kicks to Emmy's chest sending her flying down toward the city and slamming into the Reflection pool in front of the Washington Monument. Angel threw a blast at Sam which he dodged and it flew down to the city hit the Washington Monument, exploded, and took the Washington Monument and about 26 yards of the surrounding area. Sam flew toward Angel.

Sam: sorry about this luv'!

Sam punched Angel in the gut the hit her on the back of the neck not killing her but knocking her out, he caught her, and flew down to the side of the reflection pool and sat her down, went over and dragged Emmy out of the pool and sat her next to Angel.

Sam: I'm sorry both of you…

Sam charged up and flew up toward Devin and the others.

(mean while)

Sephiroth and Aeris charged up to SPA 2 and Tarah went to LSPA form.

Devin: this should be fun…. And this time I won't hold back….HHHAAA!

Devin quickly went into LSPA form but continued to charged up.

Tarah: what the?

Devin's hair grew spikier, his muscles doubled in size, and he stood twice as tall as Tarah.

Devin: LSPA 2.… my true full power!

Tarah: we won't win unless we all attack at once!

Tarah, Seph, and Aeris all flew forward Tarah kicked at Devin's side which he dodged to the left bringing him straight into Sephiroth's kick to his ribs but Devin did not budge from the blow, instead he grabbed him and used him as a bat and hit Aeris sending her flying into the Lincoln Memorial. Tarah punched the arm that was holding Seph hard making Devin let go of them, both Seph and Tarah flew back a few feet, soon Aeris rejoined them.

Devin: care to try that again?

Tarah went down to a normal SPA.

Tarah: Sam told me about the Porta earrings give one pair to Aeris and me.

Sephiroth took out the earrings and handed one to each.

Tarah: out yours in your right ear.

Tarah placed her earring in her left ear and Aeris put her's in the left, as they did they flew toward each other and there was flash of light, when it faded the fused warrior had replaced Tarah and Aeris. The fused warrior had long gold spiky hair, blue eyes, and her muscles were about the size of Sam's when he was in SPA 4.

Devin: well.. what do we call you?

: my name is Aerah.

Devin: well Aerah… you current power is no where near enough to beat me…

Aerah: I am well aware of that…. But I don't plan on using this form…AAAAHHHHRRAAAHHHHH!

Aerah quickly went into LSPA then went straight into LSPA 2. Hair wise she looked like Devin, but her muscles were about 6 inches bigger than his and she stood a foot over him.

Devin: well, well, well I see I might have a problem that is if you can beat me in….1 minute and thirty seconds…

Aerah flew at Devin and he punched out at her, but she disappeared and reappeared behind him and kicked him hard in the back, he turned and swung his arm like a bat hitting her in the side of the face. She kicked him hard in the chest sending him flew back a bit then he caught himself and flew right back at her throwing out his foot hitting her in the stomach. She coughed up some blood but then disappeared, Devin turned all the way around and threw a punch, but it didn't hit anything.

Devin: what the?

Devin felt a unbearable amount of pain shoot through his back, insides and then the source of his pain shot out the middle of his chest, it was a fist which belonged to no other than Aerah.

Aerah: does it hurt?

A trickle of blood ran down Devin's chin.

Devin: damn you….

Aerah pulled her fist out and Devin dropped toward the ground, he returned to his normal state, but Aerah caught him after he feel 4 feet and held him by his shirt collar.

Aerah: you're plan has failed…

Devin:.. maybe… but.. I'll still see you in…hell..

Devin's eyes turned white and his head fell to the side, the black materia slipped out of his hand and raced toward the ground below.

Aerah: I'll just let gravity do the work for me…

Aerah let go of Devin and after he fell a few feet she sent a blast out when it hit him it completely destroyed his body. The Black Materia was just a few feet away from the ground when it shot out a black beam which raced outta the Earth's atmosphere and to about 1,000,000 miles past the moon then there was a flash, when it faded the beam had disappeared, but where it had ended a Meteor twice as big as the one Sephiroth summoned started making it's way toward Earth.

(A/N: thought that Devin had failed there for a minute didn't ya? Meteor has been summoned… and with no life stream or holy how will it be stopped? Is it as simple as throwing everything Sam had at it? Or will it be harder?

Even though Devin is dead will anyone else die before this is all over? And how is Angel connected to all the things that have happened in the years Sam has been gone? And… who will fade from existence in the end?)


	7. Chapter 7: The End of a Hero

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, my computer crashed... I had to erase everything so I finally getting back to writing. Anyway last chapter Devin was killed and Meteor was summoned... and now is making its way toward Earth, and Devin revealed that Angel, who was responsible for Sam's victory over Chaos is the cause of everything that has gone on since Sam left his home.

Chapter 7: The End Of a Hero

Aerah floated down to Sephiroth and Sam.

Aerah: I should have crushed the Black Materia instead of letting it drop.. I failed...

Sam: you didn't know it would summon it once it left his hand...

Sephiroth: don't blame yourself...

Aerah: but what are we gonna do about Meteor?

Sam: when it gets closer we'll throw everything we have at it... till then... we can't do anything...let's go back to the others..

Sam picked up Angel and Emmy and then the three of them flew up into the air and took off back to where they left Cloud and the others.

(About an hour before nightfall)

They landed in front of the rest of the group.

Cloud: is Devin dead?

Sam: yes... but as you can see Meteor was summoned...

Vincent: what's our plan?

Sam: rent a few hotel rooms and wait for meteor to get closer... then we'll throw everything we have at it and hope it's enough...

Cloud: why was Emmy there?

Sam: Devin had control of her... along with the other girl...

Barret: glad the bastard's dead...

Sam: come on let's go...

The group walked out of the woods and along a busy highway until Sam turned onto a street and walked toward a building with the name Holiday Inn on it, and stopped.

Sam: Barret take these two make them look like they're awake... like your helping them walk ok?

Barret took Emmy and Angel.

Barret: ok.

The group walked into the building.

in his head Sam: Whitney, I need money and a fake ID.

Whitney: check your left pocket.

Sam walked up to the front desk.

Girl at Desk: how may I help you?

Sam: I'd like four large rooms...they have three beds right?

Girl at Desk: yes.

Sam: then I'll take them

Girl: that'll be 450 a night for each room... we have a group of rooms right new to each other would you like those?

Sam: yes please.

The girl handed Sam four keys and he walked over to the group. Sam handed a key to Vincent, Cloud, and Cid.

Sam: the rest of you can choose who to stay with who you want... but my room is filled up... Angel and Emmy will have their beds in there... and Tarah you'll be sleeping with me right?

Tarah: of course...

They walked onto the Elevator and rode to the fifth floor and got out. They walked down the hall and each person with a key went to their room and Sam opened his door and helped Barret get Emmy and Angel into bed then Barret went off to Cid's room. Sam sat on the edge of his bed and Tarah sat behind him and wraps her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. Sam picked up the remote and turned on the T.V., then turned it to a CNN.

Tarah: they're already covering Meteor...

On the T.V. stood a reporter standing by the Reflection pool in Washington D.C.

Reporter: Earlier today there was some sort of battle over Washington... but not one of planes or missiles, but flying people... yes you heard me right flying people... we have footage of the last 4 minutes of the fight.

The screen switched to a recording of the fight all the way up to the summoning of Meteor. After it was over it shifted back to the reporter.

Reporter: we have no clue as to who summoned the giant rock in the sky... but we suspect it was one of the people included in the fight... scientists have calculated that it is headed toward us... we have two weeks before it reaches earth, and the military are already working on a way to stop the meteor's progress...

Sam turned off the T.V.

Sam: it's my fault... I should have moved faster...

Tarah: it was no one's fault... no one but Devin's...

Sam: but...

Tarah kissed Sam's neck.

Tarah: you couldn't have done anymore... you did your best... don't beat yourself up...

Sam: Tarah... I love you...

Tarah: I love you too...

Sam laid back and Tarah laid next to him laying her head on his chest.

Tarah: we'll deal with Meteor when it gets here... right now let's think about what's going on right now...

Tarah leaned up and kissed Sam on the lips lightly, after a few seconds she broke the kiss and laid her head back on his chest.

Sam: good night...

Tarah: good night...

Soon they had fallen asleep.

(around 1:30)

Sam woke up and slowly getting out of bed hoping not to wake Tarah. He walked outside onto the Balcony which over looked a lake with a bridge leading to a small island, the moon, stars, and Meteor reflected off the lake. There was a small flash of Light and Whitney appeared next to Sam.

Sam: hey...

Whitney: there's a problem...

Sam: what is it?

Whitney: I won't be able to stay in your body much longer...

Sam: why not?

Whitney: because... I can only stay in a person's body for so long before I have to leave it again... It's like I lose my battery power in that person's body...

Sam: so I'll lose my powers?

Whitney: no.

Sam: so what will happen?

Whitney: you won't be able to be brought back from the dead... so if you die you can't come back...

Sam: oh...

Whitney: who do you want me to go into?

Sam: Tarah.. but I'll have to talk to her first...

Whitney: ok...

Sam: how much longer can you stay in me?

Whitney: 3 more days...

Sam: can I continue to help restore order to the worlds that are left?

Whitney: yes... but you'll have to stay around who ever you give me to on other worlds.

Sam: there's nothing wrong with that.

Whitney: Sam...

Sam: yes?

Whitney: you remember back when we were in Termain... and I was with Link?

Sam: I do.

Whitney: do you remember saying that a machine couldn't love?

Sam: yeah... I'm sorry about that... It was wrong of me to say it..

Whitney: it's ok... cuz at the time you were right.. but being with you... I learned what love is...and how to love...

Sam: heh... really?

Whitney: yeah...

Sam: well it's nice to know I helped...

Whitney: I'm sorry...

Sam: why ar...

Sam was cut off as Whitney's lips met his. Whitney wrapped her arms around Sam and pulled him close to her and slid her tongue into Sam's mouth wrapping it around his and sucking on it. After a few minutes she broke the kiss and stepped back.

Whitney: I'm sorry.. but... I wanted...needed that...

Sam: it's ok... I understand let's go back to bed...

(the next morning)

Sam woke up alone in bed, with no Tarah in sight. So he got up and slipped on his shirt and walked out into the hall and to the cafe in the hotel and he found the whole group there including Whitney. He got something to eat then went and sat at the table with Tarah.

Tarah: good morning.

Sam: good morning.

Barret: so what are we gonna do today?

Sam: I'd like to find my parents... and I'm taking Tarah back to her mom and dad...

Tarah: what! why?

Sam: they are worried about you... you're going back... you'll re-join us later but they need to see you..

Tarah: fine...

Sam: I'll pay for 2 more weeks for the rooms... we'll see you guys later.. come on Tarah..

Tarah: see you guys..

With that Tarah and Sam left the hotel, walked to some woods then took off for her home.

(3 hours later)

They landed in front of Tarah's house and walked up to the door. Tarah knocked on the door and not long after Tarah's mother answered the door.

Tarah: hey mom...

Tarah's mom: Tarah?

Tarah: yes mom...

Tarah's mom reached out and hugged her.

Sam: I've got to go...stay here Tarah I'll call you when we're ready...

Tarah: ok...

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, my computer crashed... I had to erase everything so I finally getting back to writing. Anyway last chapter Devin was killed and Meteor was summoned... and now is making its way toward Earth, and Devin revealed that Angel, who was responsible for Sam's victory over Chaos is the cause of everything that has gone on since Sam left his home.

Chapter 6: The End Of a Hero

Aerah floated down to Sephiroth and Sam.

Aerah: I should have crushed the Black Materia instead of letting it drop.. I failed...

Sam: you didn't know it would summon it once it left his hand...

Sephiroth: don't blame yourself...

Aerah: but what are we gonna do about Meteor?

Sam: when it gets closer we'll throw everything we have at it... till then... we can't do anything...let's go back to the others..

Sam picked up Angel and Emmy and then the three of them flew up into the air and took off back to where they left Cloud and the others.

(About an hour before nightfall)

They landed in front of the rest of the group.

Cloud: is Devin dead?

Sam: yes... but as you can see Meteor was summoned...

Vincent: what's our plan?

Sam: rent a few hotel rooms and wait for meteor to get closer... then we'll throw everything we have at it and hope it's enough...

Cloud: why was Emmy there?

Sam: Devin had control of her... along with the other girl...

Barret: glad the bastard's dead...

Sam: come on let's go...

The group walked out of the woods and along a busy highway until Sam turned onto a street and walked toward a building with the name Holiday Inn on it, and stopped.

Sam: Barret take these two make them look like they're awake... like your helping them walk ok?

Barret took Emmy and Angel.

Barret: ok.

The group walked into the building.

in his head Sam: Whitney, I need money and a fake ID.

Whitney: check your left pocket.

Sam walked up to the front desk.

Girl at Desk: how may I help you?

Sam: I'd like four large rooms...they have three beds right?

Girl at Desk: yes.

Sam: then I'll take them

Girl: that'll be 450 a night for each room... we have a group of rooms right new to each other would you like those?

Sam: yes please.

The girl handed Sam four keys and he walked over to the group. Sam handed a key to Vincent, Cloud, and Cid.

Sam: the rest of you can choose who to stay with who you want... but my room is filled up... Angel and Emmy will have their beds in there... and Tarah you'll be sleeping with me right?

Tarah: of course...

They walked onto the Elevator and rode to the fifth floor and got out. They walked down the hall and each person with a key went to their room and Sam opened his door and helped Barret get Emmy and Angel into bed then Barret went off to Cid's room. Sam sat on the edge of his bed and Tarah sat behind him and wraps her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. Sam picked up the remote and turned on the T.V., then turned it to a CNN.

Tarah: they're already covering Meteor...

On the T.V. stood a reporter standing by the Reflection pool in Washington D.C.

Reporter: Earlier today there was some sort of battle over Washington... but not one of planes or missiles, but flying people... yes you heard me right flying people... we have footage of the last 4 minutes of the fight.

The screen switched to a recording of the fight all the way up to the summoning of Meteor. After it was over it shifted back to the reporter.

Reporter: we have no clue as to who summoned the giant rock in the sky... but we suspect it was one of the people included in the fight... scientists have calculated that it is headed toward us... we have two weeks before it reaches earth, and the military are already working on a way to stop the meteor's progress...

Sam turned off the T.V.

Sam: it's my fault... I should have moved faster...

Tarah: it was no one's fault... no one but Devin's...

Sam: but...

Tarah kissed Sam's neck.

Tarah: you couldn't have done anymore... you did your best... don't beat yourself up...

Sam: Tarah... I love you...

Tarah: I love you too...

Sam laid back and Tarah laid next to him laying her head on his chest.

Tarah: we'll deal with Meteor when it gets here... right now let's think about what's going on right now...

Tarah leaned up and kissed Sam on the lips lightly, after a few seconds she broke the kiss and laid her head back on his chest.

Sam: good night...

Tarah: good night...

Soon they had fallen asleep.

(around 1:30)

Sam woke up and slowly getting out of bed hoping not to wake Tarah. He walked outside onto the Balcony which over looked a lake with a bridge leading to a small island, the moon, stars, and Meteor reflected off the lake. There was a small flash of Light and Whitney appeared next to Sam.

Sam: hey...

Whitney: there's a problem...

Sam: what is it?

Whitney: I won't be able to stay in your body much longer...

Sam: why not?

Whitney: because... I can only stay in a person's body for so long before I have to leave it again... It's like I lose my battery power in that person's body...

Sam: so I'll lose my powers?

Whitney: no.

Sam: so what will happen?

Whitney: you won't be able to be brought back from the dead... so if you die you can't come back...

Sam: oh...

Whitney: who do you want me to go into?

Sam: Tarah.. but I'll have to talk to her first...

Whitney: ok...

Sam: how much longer can you stay in me?

Whitney: 3 more days...

Sam: can I continue to help restore order to the worlds that are left?

Whitney: yes... but you'll have to stay around who ever you give me to on other worlds.

Sam: there's nothing wrong with that.

Whitney: Sam...

Sam: yes?

Whitney: you remember back when we were in Termain... and I was with Link?

Sam: I do.

Whitney: do you remember saying that a machine couldn't love?

Sam: yeah... I'm sorry about that... It was wrong of me to say it..

Whitney: it's ok... cuz at the time you were right.. but being with you... I learned what love is...and how to love...

Sam: heh... really?

Whitney: yeah...

Sam: well it's nice to know I helped...

Whitney: I'm sorry...

Sam: why ar...

Sam was cut off as Whitney's lips met his. Whitney wrapped her arms around Sam and pulled him close to her and slid her tongue into Sam's mouth wrapping it around his and sucking on it. After a few minutes she broke the kiss and stepped back.

Whitney: I'm sorry.. but... I wanted...needed that...

Sam: it's ok... I understand let's go back to bed...

(the next morning)

Sam woke up alone in bed, with no Tarah in sight. So he got up and slipped on his shirt and walked out into the hall and to the cafe in the hotel and he found the whole group there including Whitney. He got something to eat then went and sat at the table with Tarah.

Tarah: good morning.

Sam: good morning.

Barret: so what are we gonna do today?

Sam: I'd like to find my parents... and I'm taking Tarah back to her mom and dad...

Tarah: what! why?

Sam: they are worried about you... you're going back... you'll re-join us later but they need to see you..

Tarah: fine...

Sam: I'll pay for 2 more weeks for the rooms... we'll see you guys later.. come on Tarah..

Tarah: see you guys..

With that Tarah and Sam left the hotel, walked to some woods then took off for her home.

(3 hours later)

They landed in front of Torah's house and walked up to the door. Tarah knocked on the door and not long after Torah's mother answered the door.

Tarah: hey mom...

Torah's mom: Tarah?

Tarah: yes mom...

Torah's mom reached out and hugged her.

Sam: I've got to go...stay here Tarah I'll call you when we're ready...

Tarah: ok...

Sam took off leaving Torah's mom starting at the spot in the sky he disappeared in.

(back at the hotel)

Sam walked back into the room he was staying in.

Cloud: where's Tarah?

Sam: with her friends... which I'm about to be too...

Tifa: huh?

Sam: I'm gonna call my friends... I haven't seen them in a year...

Cloud: I thought it was five?

Sam: time goes even slower here for some reason...

Cloud: oh...

Sam walked over to the phone and started calling his friends and told them where to meet them. The first to arrive was a girl the others had never seen before. When Sam opened the door she literally tackled him while hugging him. After she let go Sam let her in and closed the door behind her.

Sam: everyone... this is Kelly.

Cloud: nice to meet you...

Tifa: any friend of Sam's is a friend of ours...

Kelly: where in the hell have you been?

Sam: I'll explain it when everyone gets here...

One after another people began to arrive. Lindsay, Angelina, Cody, Sora, Amanda, and another girl they had never met before, and a guy too.

Sam: everyone this is Shelby and Hudson.

Cloud: pleasure to meet you...

Sam: ok... first...trust me... most of you won't believe what's happened since I've been gone... well besides Lindsay, Angelina, Cody, Sora, Amanda, so for those who don't know I'll explain.

Sam began to tell what had happened since he left.

(3 hours later)

Shelby: that's kinda hard to believe...

Kelly: yeah... you fought the Sephiroth... and those two are the actual Tifa and Cloud?

Sam: yes...

Hudson: prove your other form...

Sam: ok...

There was a flash of light and Sam turned back into his Sephiroth like form.

Shelby: woa!

Kelly: DDUUUDDEEE!

Sam: and now we wait... until it's time for me to destroy Meteor...

(3 days later)

Sam was spazzing on the bed as Barret tried to hold him down.

Sam: AAAAARRRGGGGGG!

Cloud: what's wrong with him?

Vincent: I don't know!

Sam: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

There was a flash of light and Whitney flew outta Sam and hit the ceiling then fell to the floor. As this happened Sam calmed and slept peacefully. Whitney stood up and dusted her self off.

Cloud: what happened?

Whitney: I separated from him...

Tifa: it was never that painful...

Whitney: it's because I can never go back in him...he's lost the power to come back so if he dies now...it's over...

Barret: well he ain't gonna die he's to strong to...

(The day Meteor is going to hit Washington D.C.)

Everyone stood on the foot hills outside of Washington, it was night, and Meteor was close enough to light the city with its ominous red glow.

Sam: Tarah with me... let's go...

Sam used the ring and went into SPA4 and Tarah went into LSPA, then they flew off toward Meteor, as they were flying toward it someone appeared in front of them causing them to come to a complete stop.

Sam: who are you?

: don't you recognize me?

Sam: can't say that I do...

: does the name Sephiroth ring a bell brother?

Sam: Sephiroth? but you're down there with the others!

Sephiroth: my goody two shoes self is yes... but I'm his dark side... the side that summoned the first Meteor...

Sam: HOW!

Sephiroth: Devin...

Sam: he's dead!

Sephiroth: with his last breath... he revived me... gave me a new body...I might look the same...but I'm far stronger...than my better self... let me prove it...GGGAAAARRRRRHHHH!

Sephiroth went into SPA 4, he looked basically what Sam looked like but his eyes where still ice cold blue... and glowed brighter than ever.

Sam: ha... we're matched...

Sephiroth: yes we are...but she's not...

Sephiroth lifted up his finger and pointed it at Tarah and a beam shot out. It hit her square in the heart and came out her back, and she began to fall towards earth.

Sam: TARAH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Sam flew up toward Sephiroth and punched at his face but he dodged.

Sephiroth: oh come on you ca..

He was cut off by a knee to his stomach. Sam then delivered a punch to his right arm and there was a sick cracking noise.

Sephiroth: owwy mommy this mortal wound is all itchy...

Sephiroth swung his other arm and smacked Sam in the face.

Sam recovered and the two started throwing kicks and punches faster than anyone could follow, and behind them Meteor slowly began to make its way toward them. The energy they were putting out was causing the whole city to be torn apart. Rocks, pieces of buildings, and abandoned cars were lifting up into the air. Suddenly there was a loud boom and everything fell to from the sky and came crashing down as did Sam. Sephiroth made an X with his hands and pointed them at Sam.

Sephiroth: I'll see you in hell brother...Gokuryuuah!

A huge purple orb formed in front of his hands then shot down toward Sam. The buildings around Sam got blown away as the energy orb grew closer and it made a crater. Sam stood up and cups his hands and moves them to his side.

Sam: kkkaaammeeeehhhhhaaammmmeeeHHHHHHAAAAA!

A huge blue beam shot out and collided with the orb. At first it looked like it was going to be pushed back but then it doubled in size and started to move back toward Sam. Sam poured more power into his attack but the orb continued to move toward him.

Sam: damn it!

(on the foothills)

The group looked on helplessly as the orb hit the ground and exploding taking Washington and Sam with it.

Barret: OH MY GOD!

Kelly: there's...no..way...

Shelby: we're all dead...there's no one left...

(on the ground)

As the smoke cleared it showed Sam still standing but his left arm was dangling uselessly at his side, and he had blood running down from several cuts, and from his mouth and right eye.

Sephiroth: still alive brother?

Sam: I suppose...

Sephiroth: we can change that...

Sephiroth flew down toward Sam with incredible speed. Sam lifted his right arm.

Sephiroth: whatever you're planning it won't work!

Sam: SPIRIT SWORD!

A long yellow energy sword shot from Sam's hand, Sephiroth disappeared and the yellow beam passed the spot he was at. Sephiroth appeared next to Sam.

Sephiroth: I told you it wouldn't work brother...

Sephiroth kicked Sam in the chest and he hit then ground and slid across the ground digging a long trench until he came to a stop 20 yards later. Sam slowly rose smoke coming off of him from the heat built up sliding across the ground.

Sephiroth: you don't have enough power to stop me...and you especially don't have enough power to destroy Meteor.

Sam: I'll try...even if it's the death of me...

Sephiroth: so be it brother...

Sephiroth drew his masumane, as Sam drew his. They flew toward each other and swung out as the swords met the power it put out crushed a crater into the ground about 7 yards big. Sam flew up and Sephiroth followed right behind him, Sam disappeared causing Sephiroth come to a stop and started looking for him. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, as a sword passed through his right shoulder and out the left side of his torso. Sephiroth's form faded to show Sam behind where Sephiroth once was.

Sam: an after image?

Sam was punched in the face and he flew hard to the ground below. Sephiroth appeared where Sam once hovered. His eyes looked down at Sam as he stood and the dust floated away.

Sephiroth: why not give up brother? You cannot win...you are to weak...

Sam: won't give up...because... my friends...and family are depending on me...I...failed.. Tarah...but I refuse to fail them!

Sephiroth: you are truly pathic...I expected more out of my brother...but you...are just a weakling...just like the rest of them...

Sephiroth flew down at Sam put his sword beside him as he flew down ready to lash down at Sam. As Sephiroth got closer he lashed out but Sam brought up his sword and the two blades met, causing a huge power burst making a huge crater 150 yards big. Sam pulled back his sword and swung up at Sephiroth who did a mid air back flip to avoid it, then the two floated down to the ground. They ran toward each other and again their swords met. they began to slashs so quickly the group on the hill could barely follow.

There was a loud boom and Sam and Sephiroth flew back from each other hit the ground on their feet and slid to a stop.

Sam: and with this...

Sephiroth: we shall end it!

The two ran toward each other as they passed each other there was the sound of flesh being cut. Sam and Sephiroth both turned and faced each other.

Sephiroth: I...didn't expect you... to win there brother...

Sam: I didn't expect to win...

A spray of blood sprayed out of Sephiroth's torso and he fell over and was soon laying in a pool of his own blood. Sam flew over to the group and landed in front of Kelly who hugged him.

Kelly: you made it!

Sam: no... I'm not gonna be able to stop Meteor... not on my remaining energy...

Shelby: then what are we gonna do?

Sam: I'm gonna self destruct...

Cloud: but you won't be able to come back!

Sam: there's no other way...

Shelby ran forward and hugged Sam.

Shelby: I know I was never really nice to you... but I told you before I don't want you to die...

Kelly: what about your friends and family you'll leave them all behind! What about us!

Sam: if you have a better idea tell me...

There was a flash of light, and a girl stood there.

Sam: Angel you're awake...

Angel: don't go...

Sam: not you too...I have to.. I have no choice...

The ground began to tremble as Meteor got closer.

Sam: I have to go now...all of you...get as far away from here as you can...

Sam turned and took off up toward Meteor, he landed on top of it and the heat burned off what was left of his shirt.

Sam: ...I'll be joining you soon Tarah...good bye my friends...I'll miss you...aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

The group watched as a bright flash covered Meteor and the area around it. Pieces of ground and dirt were thrown up into the air. As the light faded the group saw to their horror Meteor still hung in the air. Although it was about only 1/5 of its original size still big enough to take out the area they were in. They turned and ran as fast as they could, Three minutes later Meteor exploded and flung the group to the ground. As they got up in the smoke left by the explosion they saw Sam's face which faded with the smoke.

(a/n: The world is safe again... but at the cost of Tarah and Sam's life. So now what will those still left do? Who will take Sam's place? And will who ever it is be able to live up to the person who's place they are taking? you'll find out...)


	8. Chapter 8: Now What?

I don't own FF 7 or KH or Kelly, Shelby, Whitney, Lindsey, or Cody…Sorry it's been so long 5 months….I hate doing it to you all.. I know how it is reading a good story then they don't update for such a long time.

Chapter 8: Now What?

(1 week after the Death of Sam)

The entire Group sat in the Lobby of the hotel, Whitney stood in the center of them.

Whitney: we can't let this stop us…. We have to finish what Sam started…there are worlds that still need saving…. Sam would not want us to give up…someone has to pick up where he left off…

Emmy: then it should be me…

Whitney: no… I made a promise to Sam I would not go back in you…

Emmy: why not?

Whitney: he said if you belong on this planet he wants you to stay…and he made me promise to make sure you stayed…

Cody: that's bullshit!

Whitney: even if it is I will honor my promise…

Emmy: …

Sephiroth: I'll take my brother's place…

Whitney: are you sure?

Sephiroth: positive.

Whitney: alright…

Whitney changed into the cast Sam had first put on five years ago. Sephiroth leaned down and put it on his arm and it shrank into his arm.

Whitney (in Sephiroth's head): hello

This started a conversation off inside Sephiroth's head.

Sephiroth: ok that's weird…

Whitney: don't worry I'm not gonna take over your body..

Sephiroth: that's real reassuring…

Whitney: are you ready to go on?

This time Sephiroth spoke to the group.

Sephiroth: are we all ready?

Everyone that would be leaving said yes and a black portal opened right there in the lobby scaring the lady at the desk. Everyone hugged and said their goodbyes. Then Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Barret, Red XIII, and Aeris walked through the portal. Sora and Sephiroth stood in front of it.

Sora: I promise I'll come back Angelina.. I swear…

Angelina: I know…

Sephiroth and Sora stepped through the portal and it closed behind them. When they stepped through they were back in Final Fantasy 7.

Sephiroth: why are we back here?

Whitney: some… kind of disturbance…in the life stream was picked up…when Sam died…not just here…on all the planets…but here the strongest…the entire universe let out a cry…we have to find out why…

Sephiroth: could it be that every world felt him die.

Whitney:…no the Power to Be wouldn't send us here to solve that.. someone did something as he died…

Sephiroth: and you're sure it's from here?

Whitney: yes…

Sephiroth: Aeris…can you ask the planet what happened a week ago when Sam died?

Aeris nodded and closed her eyes, a few minutes later she opened her eyes.

Aeris: someone…absorbed a large amount of life stream from every planet in the universe… and used it…to grab something from mother…

Sephiroth: mother?

Aeris: it says something after that… but I can't make it out…

(in Sephiroth's head): my son… you.. have…returned.. to me..

Sephiroth knew that voice… it had haunted his dreams since he returned to the planet after Cloud killed him so many years ago, but it was impossible.. She has long been dead. Sephiroth responded to the voice in his head.

Sephiroth: Jenova?

: yes…my.. son…come… help your mother…. She needs you…

Sephiroth: you're not my mother.

Jenova: don't talk to me like that boy! You will obey your mother!

Sephiroth held his temples and yelled at the top of his lungs where everyone could hear him.

Sephiroth: YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER!

Everyone looked at him, Sephiroth waited for Jenova to make so kind of come back but it never came.

Cloud: Sephiroth…what's wrong?

Sephiroth: Jenova…she just spoke to me…

Cloud: what? Sam killed her though!

Sephiroth: she just talked to me Cloud….she's in trouble though…she sounded really weak…she tried to take me over but it felt like a 2 year old pinching me…

Cloud: could she have caused the planets to cry?

Whitney spoke from with in Sephiroth.

Whitney: it's possible….

Tifa: you don't think the planet could have called Jenova mother do you?

Sephiroth: no… Jenova's cell's can't effect the life stream that much.

Vincent: so what are we gonna do now?

Sephiroth: I have an idea…but.. I'm gonna need you all…if I start to go insane kill me…

Cloud: what are you gonna do?

Sephiroth didn't answer but closed his eyes. Sephiroth reached out with his mind.

Sephiroth: mother?

Jenova: now you call me that?

Sephiroth: I am sorry for what I said earlier…these humans have influenced me more than I thought…

Jenova: I want you to come to me my son…

A low screech began in Sephiroth's mind as Jenova began to wrap her claws around his mind.

Sephiroth: were are you mother?

Jenova: I am in Midgar…at the Shinra tower…I'm waiting on you my son…

Sephiroth held his head and began to scream as the screeching began to pierce his mind and send needles through his mind.

Sephiroth: she's in Midgar at the Shinra tower…..kill me Cloud!

Cloud pulled back his fist then punched Sephiroth hard in the face snapping his head to the side but not breaking it. Sephiroth fell to his knees and his world went black.

Cloud: don't worry I only knocked him out…

Cloud picked up Sephiroth and put him over his shoulder.

Cloud: anybody know where we are?

Vincent: near Nibelheim… about an hours walk west….

Cloud: then let's go.

The group began their walk toward Nibelheim.

(an hour later)

Now the group sat in the Shinra Mansion, it had began to rain not long after they had gotten there. Sephiroth was now awake and standing in the middle of everyone.

Yuffie: Now what?

Sephiroth: We're gonna go to Midgar…. And find out.. what Jenova did.. And kill her..

(A/N: Chapter 8: finished….the group is about to go into their first battle with out Sam, will the succeed without him there? What did Jenova do with all the life stream she took from the planets? If anything at all? What if Sam never killed her and she's just been regenerating? But if she didn't do anything… who did take the life stream and what did they use it for?)


End file.
